


Never Let Me Go

by xLostDreamsx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dark, Derek carries on anyway, Feral Derek, Knotting, M/M, Mindfuck, Physical Restraint, Poisoned Derek, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Stiles say No a lot, Violence, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLostDreamsx/pseuds/xLostDreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets poisoned and pulled into feral behaviour. He is drawn to Stiles as the only one who can soothe and ease the heat building in him.</p>
<p>What starts out as simple touch and relief turns darker as Derek gives in to the influence and takes what he wants from Stiles, whether it's going to be given consensually or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark story, please do not read if you are sensitive to any of the tags above. It starts off alright but gets darker, be warned!
> 
> Not sure where this fits in Canon-wise, Derek's an Alpha though, guess I have a thing for those red eyes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy... if you can. Would love any feedback, it's also not been beta'd so feel free to point out any glaring mistakes, thanks :-)

Tapping his pen rhythmically against the desk, face slumped heavily into his hand and watching the clock tick closer and closer to 3:30pm, Stiles was up and on his feet before the first peel of the bell even hit the air. A long tedious day at school and all he could think about was an evening of eating crap food and messing around on his computer until the early hours of the morning. His dad was working a night shift so he had the house to himself and had to restrain himself from running down the hallway to get away from the school. He saw Scott as he made a break towards his Jeep and hollered a good bye before jumping in and pulling away to beat the bottleneck that always started at the car park exit.

Driving home with a smile on his face, he turned the radio up loud and wound his window down to let his hand play with the warm air currents. He was planning the pizza topping he was going to order and whether he could get through one pint of ice cream or two as he pulled up into his driveway and grabbed his bag from the passenger seat. Swinging the front door open, from the stillness of the air, he could tell his dad had left already so he dumped his stuff down and clambered up the stairs to go put on his super slouchy clothes. He was whistling to himself as he threw his door open and started wriggling out his shirt when he saw the tensed dark figure in the corner.

‘Hey Derek, being your usual creepy self there I see.’

Derek stared.

Stiles continued whistling and sat down to pull his sneakers off. ‘So, what do I owe the pleasure of your company for today? A flock of fairies need culling? An omega gone bad got a scent of your blood? Peter hatched another diabolical plan?’

Derek didn’t reply so Stiles shrugged and made his way to his drawers to root around for his favourite sweatshirt.

He felt a firm hand on his bicep.

‘Hey big, guy, tone down the physical man-handling, I thought we were past this.’

Derek’s hand didn’t loosen as Stiles turned to look at him properly.

‘Derek?’

Stiles quirked his head to the side and yeah, Derek wasn’t looking quite so hot... I mean, hot objectively yeah, but there was a definite pale sheen to him and his eyes seemed to be flecked with tiny flashes of red.

‘You doing ok there Derek?’ he asked, voice quietening with something approaching vague concern.

Derek looked to be working his throat trying to say something, he eventually managed to grit out, ‘I’ve been attacked... some kind of Wolfsbane... I can’t seem to think right.’ He shook his head before returning his unwavering stare to Stiles.

‘ _Riiiight_ ok then and how did this happen can I ask? Who’ve you pissed off this time?’

Derek made a sound approaching a growl before biting out, ‘rogue Alpha. Shot me with it. I thought I got it all out but... I feel different.’

Stiles looked at him with one eyebrow raised, ‘awesome, just awesome.’ He sighed loudly, ‘well lets get you to Deaton’s so we can get you patched up and I can get back to an evening of doing absolutely nothing to do with the supernatural. How about that hey?’

He made to move away but Derek held him tighter and gruffed, ‘No.’

Stiles tried pulling his arm free but realised that was pointless, ‘no? Why no?’

‘I have to be here... I can’t leave. I... something makes me want to be _here_.’

Stiles gawped at him and laughed nervously, ‘ok then, how about I make a call and we get the medical aid to come to you huh, how ‘bout that?’

Derek took a moment to process this before nodding his head twice before going back to stare at Stiles.

‘Not creepy at all...’ Stiles muttered, ‘so you just let go of my arm like a good alpha and I’ll call for back-up ok?’

Derek stared before reluctantly releasing his fingers. Stiles dialled Deaton but got voicemail. He sighed heavily, _typical,_ before dialling Scott.

‘How’s it goin’ man, you signing on yet? Big raid tonight.’

‘Ah yeah Scott, so slight change of plans, I have the pleasure of Derek’s company it seems and he’s uhh been attacked I think?’ Stiles was pacing his room, arm fluttering around for emphasis whilst Derek stood stock still, staring at him.

Stiles glanced at him before continuing, ‘some alpha attacked him with a kind of Wolfsbane that’s making him act slightly odd.. like odder than normal.’

Scott sighed heavily, ‘right of course...so what do we need to do?’

Stiles looked over at Derek, ‘I dunno man, I mean I couldn’t get hold of Deaton but I guess maybe I can monitor him a little... see if he just goes back to his normal grumpy self without any antidote. He’s not spewing black stuff or anything which is always a good sign and thinks he’s gotten most of it out himself already... god knows how and don’t really want to know...’

‘You sure? I mean I can head over to Deaton now or I could go by Derek’s apartment and see if I can smell anything that might help with what he’s been attacked with?’

‘Mmm’, Stiles cocked his head peering back at Derek, ‘I mean he seems ok here at the moment, how 'bout I give you a call in an hour or so and let you know if we need to do anything about this?’

‘Yeah if you’re sure dude, you can always bring him round here you know.’

‘I think we’re ok here for now but yeah, thanks buddy, I’ll speak to you soon.’

Stiles dropped his phone down, ‘that sound ok?'

Derek didn’t move for a second before nodding again once.

‘Man, you really have the whole strong, silent thing down...’

He turned back to his drawers pulling out a t-shirt and sweatpants, may as well be comfy whilst hanging out, and began pulling his shirt off. Whilst trying to put his arms into the new shirt, he bumped back into Derek who was suddenly standing right behind him and if Stiles wasn’t mistaken, he was sniffing him.

‘Umm, little bit of personal space here dude - that’s a thing’ he motioned, trying to back away.

Derek furrowed his eyebrows, ‘you smell good Stiles’ he stated gruffly as though he looked confused by what he was saying.

Stiles looked at him with vague humour, ‘wow, I am going to store that comment away for the next time I get insulted on my body odour’, he mocked swooning at the statement.

Derek was acting odd but Stiles just kept his eyes on him as he pulled the shirt over his chest, feeling Derek’s eyes watching his moves carefully. He hesitated at changing into his trackpants, suddenly feeling a little unsure of stripping off. He made to go to the bathroom but again he was caught in Derek’s strong grip.

‘Where are you going?’

‘Dude, to the bathroom, c’mon, be reasonable here.’

Derek glowered seeming to consider Stiles request. ‘Don’t go far ok?’

Stiles nodding perplexed, ‘I’ll be right next door... you’ll be able to listen to me pee if you _really_ want.’

Derek considered this before nodding seriously and watching him go. Stiles shut the bathroom door behind him, so this was a little weird, defining Derek as the clingy type was not standard. Derek was anything but dependent, hell he’d wage war single handedly if he was allowed to most times, ever the martyr, Stiles thought grimly.

He finished washing up and pulled on his trackpants, throwing his jeans in the dirty laundry. Ah well, he could endure Derek glowering in the corner of his room for a bit tonight, it’s not like he needed conversation to keep happy and Stiles had kinda grown to like the guy in a weird way. He was gruff and a pain in the ass but he was pretty funny sometimes and the protectiveness he had over the pack was pretty sweet.

Stiles shook his head in wonder at the craziness his life had become and headed back to him room. Derek was stood waiting by the door looking pensive, shoulders hunched. ‘Stiles...’ he breathed.

‘Yeah man?’ he asked casually going to fire up his laptop and sit cross-legged in the middle of the bed.

Derek closed his bedroom door and stared down at him. _Ok strange_ Stiles thought, but maybe he felt safer or something being in a defined space.

He looked back down at his laptop before seeing Derek’s dark jeans appear in his eyeline. He cricked his neck to look up at him. Derek was clenching and unclenching his fists and the red flecks in his eyes seemed to be glowing and swirling.

‘Oh shit, you feeling worse?’

Derek seemed to have to forcibly stop his jaw from grinding, ‘Stiles... can I... I need to just be close, I feel like, I just need to be close.’ He exhaled in a jumble of gritted words.

‘Uh yeah, yeah ok man, whatever helps, like I don’t know what you need...’

Stiles trailed off as Derek sat heavily next to him, close enough to push him to one side.

‘Okay then, this close huh?’

Derek was staring at him intently, eyes flicking across his eyes and down to his lips, his nostrils flaring. Stiles started to shift away a little when Derek’s arm darted out and gripped him tightly around his shoulders keeping him in place. Derek seemed to sigh a little in relief and the tension fell away from his arms a little.

Stiles looked at him for a second before shrugging, this was fine, a strong warm body against him was always a plus in his books and if a little cuddling was what Derek needed, hell he was down for that.

‘Alright, all comfy? I’ll start up a movie, may as well make the most of whatever this is huh?’ he asked whilst opening up his files to choose what to watch. Derek didn’t answer, just kept his nose tipped towards Stiles’ neck, just sniffing lightly. Stiles ignored him and pulled up Batman Begins, always a classic, never a disappointment, ‘alright, here we go’ he grinned and sank back into Derek’s arm without a thought.

They sat for thirty minutes not really moving, Stiles engrossed in the movie, mouthing along to the dialogue that he pretty much knew by heart by now. Derek just hovered close, breathing steadily, his eyes closing for periods of time before flicking again over Stiles’ features.

Stiles could feel he was getting pins and needles in his legs so moved to shuffle back against his pillows, Derek started to growl lowly and try to stop his movements. ‘C’mon man, I’m not comfy, just move up here ok?’

Derek looked for a second before moving back to join Stiles, he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him tight against him. Stiles almost fell over his lap and had to put a hand on his thigh to stay up-right, ‘woah there, I’m fine here ok?’

Derek huffed and allowed Stiles to shuffle so he was sat up-right but still very much in his tight grip. They were flush against each other from shoulder to hip to thighs and Stiles was starting to feel like they were going to get over-heated if they stayed like this the whole time.

He got back into the movie and tried to ignore Derek again when he became aware of his nose in his hair taking deep inhales before breathing out again and then trying to chase the scent. Stiles smiled thinking how ridiculous werewolves were before moving his focus back to the screen again.

Derek’s hand twitched where it lay on his thigh before he moved it up and ran a finger down the pale skin of Stiles’ bare arm. Stiles turned to look at him slowly, ok this was starting to get a little weird. Derek was watching his finger’s progress intently before meeting Stiles’ eyes again, he looked strangely vacant and like he'd never seen Stiles before.

‘Umm’ Stiles began as Derek started trailing his finger back up his arm, ‘is this... what is this?’

Derek looked at him heatedly, ‘I just... Stiles’, he sighed heavily, ‘Can I...’, he attempted to shuffle closer which was barely possible from how they’d been sitting, he sank his nose into Stiles’ hair and actually shuddered in response. Stiles had goose bumps rising on his skin from how intense it felt and how this was starting to feel a little creepy. He hesitated for a second before trying to pull away,

‘Ok, so maybe we _do_ need an antidote huh? Things aren’t quite normal in the world of Derek are they?’

Derek shook his head, ‘no Stiles I’m fine, you just smell so good, if you just let me...’ he started dragging him closer again, ‘I think if I can just be close to you, everything will be fine.. this is yeah’ he muttered smothering his nose in Stiles’ hair again.

Stiles muttered to himself, tilting his head to allow Derek to rub in as close as he wanted. It felt kinda nice he had to admit, Derek was being gentle and his warm breath felt soothing as it washed over him. But yeah, probably he should be doing something so he reached out to grab his phone, careful not to dislodge Derek who now had his eyes closed and seemed oblivious to anything other than sniffing Stiles’ hair.

He dialled Scott and chewed his nail nervously waiting for him to pick up, ‘hey buddy.’

‘Hey dude, how’s it going? Derek normal yet?’

‘Uh yeah, so no, not really..’

Derek had started to run his fingers through his hair and follow through with his nose tracking the path, Stiles was having a hard time not just giving into the soothing sensation. He forced himself to concentrate,

‘So he’s getting a bit clingy... really not acting very Derek like. I’ve no idea what the purpose would be of the 'bane but I think finding the antidote is kinda needed... Derek will be pretty pissed when he’s back to his normal standoff-ish self if I let him carry on much longer.’

‘Uhhh why, what’s he doing exactly Stiles?’

Stiles tried to stop his moan from where Derek had scratched around his ears and was following with the tip of his nose, just tickling slightly. He felt slick warmth and let out a small shriek, ok, that was tongue, definitely some tongue going on there. He tried jerking away and went to push Derek’s head but he was not moving and a rumble echoed in his chest as he stared at Stiles, eyes heavy. Stiles sighed, shaking his head and turning away from him so he could carry on talking to Scott.

‘Stiles, I heard that, what is he doing?’ Scott was sounding serious now.

‘Ah no it’s fine Scott, nothing I can’t handle, he’s just getting a bit cuddly and sniffy.’ Derek was nosing around the back of his neck now, leaning into him with hot breath. Stiles shuddered, ‘just get to Deaton soon as you can Scott ok, I’m sure it will be totally easy to cure.’

Scott sounded like he was moving, ‘I’m heading out now Stiles ok, he does anything you don’t like, you have some things you can use on him right?’

Stiles’ mind flickered to the stash of mountain ash he had in his desk drawer and some small packets of herbs that Deaton had given him for times when he needed protection. ‘Yeah, hopefully won’t be necessary dude but yeah, I’ll be fine till you get here, don’t worry.’

‘Cool, I’ll call when I have what we need.’

They hung up and Stiles let his phone fall back onto the bed. He had his head hung forward now as Derek was still nosing away back there, he seemed to have not registered the conversation he’d just had with Scott at all which was not normal, usually Derek would’ve been grabbing the phone off him, taking over.

Stiles tilted his neck to the side to give Derek access to where he was heading and again he felt a flick of wetness, he shivered in response but didn’t pull away this time. So ok, it felt kinda nice, so sue him. He held still as Derek now nosed and licked in pattern, Stiles clenched his hands in the sheets under him and closed his eyes at the sensation.

Derek seemed to find a spot he particularly liked, he rubbed his whiskered cheek against it before applying his mouth and swirling his tongue, he let go before breathing heavily and then latching on again. This time he suckled gently at the skin, Stiles felt his body turn to liquid and he sighed happily at the sensation of Derek’s full lips against him and the steady pressure as he worked on the spot. So ok, he was going to have a ridiculous hickey that he had no idea how he was going to explain and Derek would probably be mortified over once he was fully functioning again but Stiles was having a really hard time stopping this from happening.

Derek let go finally and rumbled happily before working his way back around and then pulling on Stiles, his hands around the top of his arms. Stiles fell back into him and Derek moved him so he was sat leaning against the pillows again.

Stiles raised a hand, ‘ok, woah there big guy, how about we slow things down a little here? You don’t really want to be doing this you know.’

Derek stared at him intently cocked his head, nostrils flaring before moving in to breathe against Stiles’ neck again. Stiles leaned back and swallowed heavily, this felt much more intimate having Derek pressing against his chest and he wondered if he could hear his thudding heart. Derek raised his hand to sit on Stiles’ chest like he’s heard his thoughts, just pressing in over the steady thumping beat. Derek was nuzzling gently at his skin, ‘Stiles...’ he whispered before latching on to the skin and sucking hard without warning. Stiles jolted, ‘dude, woah...’ he tried moving forward but Derek kept him in place and didn’t remove his mouth, just kept working away.

The sensation was like a crackling of electricity through Stiles’ body, he could feel heat rising in him and he was starting to feel embarrassed that this was turning him on. He could feel a hint of pain at how intently Derek was sucking the sensitive skin and he started trying to squirm for release. He felt a hint of teeth which made him start to feel a panic well in his stomach but then Derek was pulling away again, as if studying his handiwork, he stared at his neck, rumbled and gave it a lick before going to move in to another area.

Stiles gripped him forcefully and rolled them forwards, this was not cool. Derek was a hot guy and yes, they had some playful flirtation sometimes but it had never progressed beyond that and Stiles was pretty sure that Derek never would have acted on anything so this just felt wrong. The strange swirling flecks of red in his eyes were a sure sign that he was not acting under his own impulses and Stiles needed to stop this from going any further.

He managed to wrestle himself free as Derek held him before letting him go. Stiles stood panting looking down at Derek spread out on the bed, he was staring back at him, his strangely coloured eyes looking dazed.

‘Are you still in there Derek, can you speak to me?’

Derek breathed heavily a couple of times before shuffling to swing his legs around and sit on the edge of the bed, clutching at the mattress under him.

‘I feel like I’m burning up’ he grumbled before clearing his throat. ‘I just have this urge to touch you Stiles... it makes it better when I’m touching you.’ He started shuffling further, ‘I won’t hurt you...’ he began, one hand reaching out to take Stiles’.

Stiles moved backwards. ‘You’re not thinking straight dude, Scott will be over soon with the antidote ok, until then, you’re just gonna have to handle it or something.’ He carried on walking back to sit in his desk chair nervously watching Derek as he sat like a coiled ball of tension staring at him from the bed.

Derek whined softly. ‘It hurts Stiles, I feel like my head is closing in’ he started rubbing harshly at his temple.

Stiles gazed at him, aware this was probably the first time that Derek had shown such a vulnerability infront of him regarding his physicality. Normally he’d be walking bloodied and wounding until he literally had to drop and still wouldn't complain.

Stiles clenched his eyes shut and swung round in his chair a couple of times before exhaling. ‘Ok, so how about I sit next to you again but nothing more alright? No more of the mouth stuff ok?’

Derek gazed at him before nodding his head sharply. Stiles wasn’t sure he liked what looked like a hungry look behind those reddened eyes but he couldn’t sit here just watching him suffer if he could do something as simple as sit by him to help ease the discomfort.

He stood slowly like approaching a wild animal and edged closer. Derek looked to be taking deep breaths but made no moves. Stiles eased his shoulders before moving to go round him to sit down when Derek snaked his arms out grabbing him around the waist and pulling him down to sit on his knee, back to his chest.

Stiles flailed and started to hit at Derek’s arms closing firmly around him,

‘ _No!_ Bad wolf, that was not what I said, I said sit _next_ to you, not _on_ you!’

He kicked his feet at Derek’s legs, trying to get a few well aimed jabs to his shins but Derek was lost again, he had his head stuck in the crook of his neck and was inhaling deeply whilst pressing him in close.

Stiles gave up fighting and sat there glumly feeling Derek’s hard thighs beneath him as he swung his legs. Well this was ok he guessed, didn’t give him much control but he could sit here a while so long as Derek didn’t try anything. He sighed in frustration as he realised that he’d just been sat by his stash of ash and herbs, why the hell had he not grabbed those whilst he had the chance. He was really not on his game today.

He refused to enjoy sitting in Derek’s lap and stared straight ahead as Derek rubbed his cheek against Stiles’ skin making it burn from the stubble, he sighed, how was this his life, seriously? The movie was still running in the background and he tried to turn to see his laptop to watch some of it otherwise this was going to get boring pretty quickly. Derek refused to budge and clamped down harder, Stiles had his arms pinned to his sides and Derek was immune to any kicking it seemed.

He grumbled, ‘Derek, seriously man, this is not cool...’

Derek remained silent behind him. He felt hot breath on his skin and then a set of teeth drag slowly over the back of his neck,

‘Fuck!’ Stiles shouted, squirming harder, ‘ _No Derek_ , stop it ok?’

He wriggled as hard as he could before managing to get some space and trying to lunge forward, he thought he was almost breaking free when Derek just shifted his arms and yanked him back hard with a growl.

This one sounded serious.

Stiles heart was thumping in his chest, this was not much fun anymore. Derek wasted no time in latching on to his neck fully again, there was going to be no unmarked skin left soon Stiles thought dully, scared to pull away. He closed his eyes as Derek’s hot mouth pulled and drank in his skin.

Suddenly his phone chirped behind him, ‘Scott’ he gasped, ‘ _thank god’_ and wriggled to try to grab it, pulling under Derek’s grip.

‘C’mon man, don’t you want to get better? Let me answer it.’

Derek didn’t even seem to notice what was going on and just held on tight giving no space for movement. Stiles was starting to get red in the face and sweat with his exertion and frustration. The phone stopped ringing and he just sagged back despondently. Derek nuzzled him as if in response to his behaviour.

Stiles tried to peer round to look at him and met those strange eyes.

He didn’t look like Derek. Sure his face was the same but looking into the swirling red flecks, Derek seemed far receded somewhere within.

‘You still in there dude?’ he whispered.

Derek stared at him blankly ‘Stiles...’ he grumbled gripping him tighter, and gazing over his face.

‘Yeah... I just... you’re everything’ he murmured before moving in closer.

Stiles realised with a panic he was going to kiss him and he pulled back so Derek’s lips met his jawline instead. Derek whined unhappily and he suddenly shifted his grip on Stiles pulling him round and onto the bed.

Stiles’ heart was thumping wildly as Derek pressed him down before lowering himself to lie on him.

‘ _Fuck, fuck, fuck..._ ’

Derek gazed at him with loaded eyes, breathing harshly. He smiled a strange smile before leaning up to swiftly pull his dark Henley up and off leaving his bare chest exposed. Stiles gulped and could feel his breath getting sharper in his throat. He looked around wildly before seeing his phone laid out next to him, before he could make a move to grab it, Derek was falling back down onto him, trying him to the bed with his full weight.

Stiles lay under him just waiting for what he was going to do next, surely Scott wasn’t going to be much longer, that’d probably just been him saying he was on his way over right now, he hoped desperately anyway. He wasn’t sure how long he could deal with this and how much the real Derek was still in control. He tried to take measured breaths to gain some calmness back, as much as was possible under the heavy weight bearing down on him. Derek sounded like he was purring almost, the vibrations carrying through him. He peered down at his black hair and wondered if he’d fallen asleep or something as he wasn’t moving.

After several moments, Derek’s hands started running slowly down his arms, so not asleep then he realised disappointedly. His hands ran with featherlike touch over Stiles’ fingers before moving in between their bodies and finding the hem of Stiles’ t-shirt.

‘Hey, no Derek, no...’ he trailed off as Derek just yanked the shirt up his chest without listening. It sat wrinkled under his arm pits and Derek rose up to look down at him. Stiles tried to pull it down again with his suddenly freed arms but Derek reacted lightening fast and just pinned his hands down either side of him. Stiles thunked his head back against the mattress, _great_ , he flushed with embarrassment and nervousness, this was not going well at all.

Derek seemed in awe of Stiles’ body and he moved to rub against his belly making louder rumbly purring noises. He softly darted out a tongue before running his teeth over the flat pale skin beneath him. Stiles exhaled sharply trying not to wriggle too much, ‘ _so_ beautiful’ Derek mumbled before sucking the skin beneath him.

Stiles arched unconsciously into the heat, heart fluttering wildly. Derek seemed pleased with this reaction and slowly looked up grinning, sharp white teeth glittering in the light. Stiles shuddered with the look of intelligent threat just hanging over his most vulnerable part. Derek licked his lips before moving down again, licking and biting at the tender skin before moving his way up to his nipples.

Stiles shook his head and looked away, he tried shifting but Derek was still pinning him fully with his legs and had his arms spread either side of him. The heat to his nipple hit like his nerve endings had been set alight, he tried desperately not to react, clenching his toes and biting his lip but once Derek started up his relentless suction and swirling of his tongue, Stiles started panting and twitching under him.

‘Derek’, he gasped, ‘you don’t wanna be doing this really...’

Derek just moved to the other nipple ignoring his words. Stiles gave up trying to hold it in and gasped loudly, moving into Derek’s hot mouth, chasing the sensation. He was getting hard and knew that Derek would be fully aware of this from how tightly he was binding him to the mattress with his bulk and he was sure he was giving off waves of want. This was kinda sick he thought bitterly, still refusing to look at what Derek was doing.

Derek slowly moved his grip from Stiles’ hands and trailed inwards to just hold at his shoulders to allow him easier movement to graze over his chest.

His phone started ringing again, the electronic sound cutting through the heated atmosphere like cold water. Stiles jerked to quickly grab it intent on not missing this opportunity, saw Scott’s name and answered. Derek froze for a second before apparently deciding to ignore it and carried on his movements.

Stiles gripped the phone with a sweaty hand barely able to think straight,

‘Scott, please tell me you have something?’ he panted.

‘Fuck, you ok Stiles?’

‘Holding out yeah - to the point though, you have what we need?’ Derek shifted his hands and started trailing them down Stiles’ sides making him twitch with the sensitivity.

‘Ummm so Deaton thinks he knows what it is, I found a trace of the ‘bane at Derek’s and took it to him, he says it has the effect of regression? Like to a feral state or something... so if Derek looks like he’s gonna go out hunting deer or something, just try and hold him back ok?’ Scott laughed.

‘Scott!’ Stiles shouted urgently, ‘If it was deer he was after, I wouldn’t fucking care ok? How long are you gonna be?’

At Stiles raising his voice, Derek raised his head looking disgruntled, he took in what Stiles was doing, cocked his head, grabbed the phone and crushed it in one hand without a moments hesitation before dropping the mangled pieces to the floor. He stared at Stiles’ shocked face and quirked his head, licking his lips hungrily.

_Well fuck_ Stiles thought, maybe he is going to eat me, maybe this is the tenderising part.

Derek started to wriggle up closer to look him directly in the face, the skin between them hot and sweaty with the contact. Stiles felt he could barely breathe being boxed in by Derek’s solid weight, his mind started working over-time trying to figure out what he could do, at least something to slow Derek down who seemed to be gradually losing himself to whatever he was under the influence of.

‘Hey Derek....’ he panted into Derek’s face that was hovering above him.

Derek licked his cheek.

Stiles grimaced before continuing, ‘look how ‘bout you just let me go for a second, I really need to go pee...’

Derek’s chest rumbled above him as he slowly shook his head.

Stiles stared at him in disbelief, ‘seriously, you’re lying on my bladder here? You want me to just go here?’

Derek took a long inhale in the crook of his neck, ‘I’ll come with you’ he said thickly.

Stiles gave a high tense laugh, ‘ummm little creepy Derek, I can cope by myself you know...’

Derek pinned his arms hard up above his head and glared at him directly, ‘I either come, or you stay here’ he gritted out, lip caught in the beginning of a snarl.

Stiles’ heart rocketed at the coolness behind the gaze and just nodded his head in agreement.

Stiles went to move but Derek kept him pinned a moment longer before leaning back down to suck on his neck heatedly, Stiles tried to keep from squirming. As he pulled away, he muttered something that Stiles thought resembled, _mine_.... he shook his head, he wasn’t even going to consider what the hell that was right now.

Derek finally pulled up giving some air between them, Stiles felt a rush of coolness gust over him and took some sweet breaths. Derek pulled him by his arms and crowded him close, he stared into Stiles’ eyes seeming to search for something before nodded slightly and turning Stiles to walk ahead of him towards the bathroom.

Stiles was trying hard to breathe normally, his thoughts going a mile a minute wondering how to make his escape. There was no way he could take a detour to his desk so he thought he’d have to work with what they had in the bathroom. Anything would be worth a shot right now.

Derek’s fingers curled tight into his biceps but there was space between them, Stiles’ compliance seemed to have settled Derek and so as they reached the bathroom door, Stiles took a chance and lunged quickly to the side managing to break from Derek’s grip by the surprise of the movement before making a break for it and diving into the bathroom kicking the door shut and slamming the lock behind him.

The inhuman roar behind the door rattled through the house making Stiles slam his hands over his ears in shock and fear. He could hear Derek snarling and breathing hard behind the wood, why the hell did Stiles think something so flimsy was going to be of any help at all against a werewolf? He started shaking and clutching at his knees trying to stop his heart from beating out of his chest. His vision was starting to swim in and out of focus when he suddenly became aware of the dead silence outside the door. He swung his head around trying to hear something, anything to indicate where Derek was.

Nothing.

He breathed hard and crawled forward, he could not freak out right now, he had to find something to fight him off a little longer. He flung open the bathroom cabinet and stared at the shampoos, toothbrushes and various other pieces of useless crap they had in there. Fighting back tears, he flung himself around trying to desperately find something.

The door behind him burst open with a huge crack, the wooden frame splintering into pieces. Derek stood breathing hard, chest rising and falling heavily, eyes lowered in a threatening glare.

Stiles’ hand fluttered over the shelf next to him alighting on a ceramic toothbrush holder, without thought, he grabbed in and lobbed it at Derek’s head. Derek flicked it aside like it was nothing more than an annoying fly and it smashed on the tiles behind him. Stiles stared wide-eyed before just flinging anything and everything he could in Derek’s direction, all the bottles, a mirror, even toilet rolls. They mostly all got batted aside, the odd one hit Derek ineffectually on his body.

Derek just stared as Stiles slumped down to the floor having run out of missiles, hands shaking. Derek stalked up to him and leaned over him, ‘why did you leave me?’

Stiles just stared in wide eyed fear, lip starting to tremble.

Derek grabbed his arms, ‘don’t leave me Stiles, I need you.’

Stiles stared at him in dumb horror, Derek’s voice was a mixture of menace and fear, like he was scared that Stiles was going to disappear.

Stiles attempted to speak and replied with an unsteady voice, ‘it’s just the ‘bane Derek, try to fight it...’

Derek shook him, _‘No’_ he rumbled, ‘I need you with me Stiles... don’t run again... I won’t _let_ you’ he added as the fingertips digging into Stiles’ arm started to prick at his skin, Stiles realised in horror his claws were extended. He tried to pull away but the grip became harder and his skin was pierced, he could feel the heat as his blood pooled around Derek's fingertips.

He whimpered in shock of the pain.

Derek just shook him again breathing hard before slowly retracting his claws.

Stiles could feel tears swim in his eyes. _His_ Derek would never hurt him, would never hurt pack. Sure he made empty threats, that was just their way of communicating but he never would’ve hurt Stiles, _ever_ , he was sure of that. He became very aware that the playing field was a total unknown, this Derek could and would do whatever he wanted.

Stiles started thrashing as pure panic rode through his system, his rational mind frozen. Derek held onto him still, with thankfully human hands and moved forward to cage him against the cold bathroom tiles. He punched and fought against Derek as hard as he could, screaming and tearing into him. Derek took it like rock above him, almost like he was calmly waiting until Stiles wore himself down as he knew he would.

Tears were falling down Stiles’ cheeks as he wished so badly that his dad had been home tonight or that he’d not taken it so lightly when Derek said he wasn’t feeling well earlier. He felt the fight fall out him and with one last punch into Derek’s almighty chest, he fell back against the floor thudding his head. He gazed up at the electronic light, vision blurred through his tears. His body ached from the burst of adrenaline that was now draining his system, the floor so cold beneath him and Derek so hot above him.

Derek had just been hovering, like a firm immovable object, at Stiles lack of movement he looked down and gave an unnerving smile. ‘All better now?’ he asked quietly like this was some totally normal tantrum Stiles had had.

Stiles choked weakly, ‘please don’t hurt me’ he whispered.

Derek frowned, ‘I would never hurt you Stiles, I need you and you can’t just leave me ok?’ he nuzzled into his neck before sniffing a line up his cheek. He licked at the salt tears that had tracked down Stiles’ face, nuzzling with his nose before licking across his mouth. Stiles grit his teeth and clenched his lips shut.

Derek rumbled unhappily, ‘ _Stiles_...’, his voice strangely melodic and threatening at the same time.

Stiles could feel his fight leaving him, his body was totally lax beneath Derek and with a sigh he released the tension from his mouth.

Derek forced his tongue in, licking and sucking like he had the rest of the skin he’d been attending to so far. Stiles let him do what he wanted until Derek’s hand reached to massage his cheek, thumb digging in like he was trying to get a response from him. Forcing himself to keep calm, he flicked his own tongue in response to Derek’s movement and gave a little suck.

Maybe that wasn’t the best decision after all as Derek surged forward, biting at his lips and pulling him in tight, arm around his neck. Stiles felt like he was going to pass out at any moment, he could barely breathe with Derek so forcefully working his way with his mouth. He felt himself try to gasp and move his head slightly without pissing Derek off.

Derek seemed to get the message and slowly pulled away, kissing softly at Stiles’ lips before backing up completely looking very happy. His lips looked red and swollen, Stiles wondered what on earth he must look like right now... mauled by a wild animal no doubt he thought wryly.

Derek smiled again and Stiles tried to stop the shudder that wanted to work his way through him. Derek pulled up onto his feet, crouched down and pulled Stiles up. Stiles stood in front of him miserably staring at his socked feet and trying to subtly pull down his wrinkled t-shirt.

Derek ran hands up and down his arms before bending to lick at the pools of blood he had made with his claws. Stiles bit down trying not to wince at the sting.

A hand moved to stroke his jawline, ‘you’re so beautiful Stiles, and you’re all mine’ Derek muttered thickly.

Stiles closed his eyes and shook his head without even being able to stop himself.

‘No? But I _know_ I turn you on Stiles. I’ve see the way you’ve looked at me, why deny yourself what you really want?’

‘Stiles was trembling, ‘not like this... you are not the Derek I know. My Derek would never hurt me’ he sniffed refusing to meet his eyes.

Derek huffed quietly, ‘I _am_ your Derek and I would never hurt you Stiles, you just have to stay with me and we’ll both be happy.’

‘You don’t know what you’re saying.’

Derek reached down and pulled an arm under Stiles’ legs forcing him to grip onto his shoulders to stay in balance. Derek licked his neck before murmuring into his skin, ‘I know _exactly_ what I’m saying.’

As they passed the mirror, Stiles caught a glimpse of himself, he looked possibly worse than he would’ve dreaded, his hair was wild, his lips puffy and dark, several large purple marks on his skin unmistakably marking him and his eyes wide and fearful shining under the artificial lights.

Derek walked them back to the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him before putting Stiles down the bed gently. He started to unbuckle his jeans and Stiles flew to sit up with an arm out,

‘Woah, _woah_ , no man, this is too far, seriously _not cool_.’ He couldn’t seem to stop fighting even when he knew it was pointless.

Derek paused to lean over him, one hand pushing him back to lay down again and he could feel pinpricks against the skin of his chest. His eyes flashed and the red flecks seemed to be glowing brighter, Stiles breathed heavily.

‘Don’t make me do something I may regret’ he threatened. Stiles froze where he lay as Derek backed off again.

Stiles could hear him finish unbuckling his jeans and they fell to the floor heavily. He heard more shuffling before hands came to pull on the bottom of his t-shirt again. He weakly tried to push Derek away but knew it was pointless and lifted his head to allow it to be pulled fully off. He crossed his arms protectively over his chest as Derek then pulled his socks off.

He closed his eyes tight as he felt hands come to the waistband of his sweatpants. He started to cry,

_‘No_ Derek, _please_ don’t...’

Derek shushed him and ran his hands up and down Stiles’ arms, irritating the wounds he’d made earlier before whispering,

‘Don’t worry Stiles, I’ll take care of you.’

His hands moved back to the sweatpants and he pulled them off exposing Stiles to the air. Stiles still had his eyes shut tightly as he tried to count his breaths to keep calm, _Scott will be here soon, Scott will be here soon_ he kept repeating to himself on a loop.

At the first touch of Derek’s hand rubbing his thigh, he nearly leapt off the bed. He couldn’t do this, he was going to lose it.

He could feel the bed shift with Derek’s weight as he climbed on, he took Stiles’ feet and drew them apart, crawling his way between them and settling there. Stiles was trembling and biting hard on his lip to try and ground himself.

Derek’s hot breath panted against the skin next to his kneecap. Stiles threw his head to the side and clenched hard at the sheets under him in expectation of what was going to happen next.

Derek seemed in no hurry and just smoothed his hands up and down Stiles’ calves whilst he sniffed and nuzzled at his thighs, the odd dart of his tongue licking briefly. Stiles felt himself relax slightly and stared up at the ceiling, maybe he could get through this if he kept calm and let Derek drag it out, Scott would be here in no time, he didn’t doubt that his best bud was going to save him at the last minute.

Derek shifted his weight and licked a long stripe from his knee, down his inner thigh and up to his balls. He hovered there and Stiles held his breath, legs held stiffly in place. He brought his hands up to his face and covered his eyes, clinging on to some form of sanity.

Derek paused before moving to the other leg and repeating the same drag. His hot breath panted over Stiles’ groin and he had to fight hard not to squirm and try to pull away. Derek’s hands were firm on his calves and he knew the power contained in this man if he pissed him off. Derek rubbed up his thighs gently as he hovered in place. He then felt the scruff of his chin as Derek started pressing small kisses to his balls, Stiles dug deep to keep still and quiet, stuffing a fist in his mouth to help. The alternation of hot breath and soft suction felt undeniably good as much as he wanted to hate this and he could feel his dick starting to take interest. He groaned quietly to himself feeling mortified.

Derek paused for a second, rubbing softly, ‘ _so good_ Stiles, all mine...’ before reaching back in again to suck harder at the tender skin, Stiles couldn’t help but reflexively thrust up shallowly to meet his hot mouth. Derek broke away again and moved his hands to pin Stiles in place to the mattress, ‘ _patience_...’ he whispered. Stiles flushed hot, he did _not_ want this damnit, he _didn’t_...

He glanced under his arm to look at what Derek was doing. His hot red eyes now seemed to have been engulfed by the strange flickering swirls, he looked totally inhuman. Stiles swallowed heavily as Derek raised his head to peer at him, ‘all mine and so gorgeous’ he gruffed thickly before bending down and taking Stiles dick into his mouth without warning.

‘Holy _fuck!’_ Stiles yelled out at the sensation of the heat and the way Derek was working his tongue heatedly beneath his dick. He dug his hands into his eyes and braced his feet against the mattress either side of Derek. He’d never had a blow job before and it just felt ridiculous, like he’d never be able to think clearly again. He couldn’t believe that he was getting off in this sick situation but he couldn’t deny the way Derek was soothing thumbs in the creases of his hips whilst steadily pulling and working at his dick wasn’t doing it for him.

He started making heavy sobbing sounds as he could feel his climax building. He wanted to stop it, to deny himself this pleasure, he shouldn’t be enjoying this situation at all but he couldn’t. He tried to think of the worst things he could but before a coherent thought could form, Derek would swirl his tongue again, dive in lower, breath tickling the wiry hairs at his groin, pulling him away again. Derek drew back and swirled around the head of his dick, sucking hard before moving back down creating the perfect suction.

Stiles felt his world shatter apart as his back bowed and he came with a silent scream, eyes flying open as he felt the jolts pierce through him.

Derek swallowed around him, licking off every last drop before sitting back to look down at him. Stiles laid sprawled out, arms flung either side of him, legs loose around Derek. His mouth hung open as he tried to gasp in some air. The room felt hot and clammy with their sex and the tension that had been building. Derek smiled before leaning over him and smoothing a thumb over his eyebrows, his look was fond if Stiles couldn’t place it any better.

‘My perfect boy’, he growled before moving in to cover his lips and kiss him softly, pulling slowly at his lips. Stiles barely moved his in return, just enough so he wasn’t totally slack beneath him. It seemed enough as Derek pulled back and hummed. Sat on his heels, Stiles could see his dick, erect and huge. He swallowed, heart starting to pick up.

This wasn’t over.

Derek smoothed his hands over the arches of his hip bones, smoothing soft fingertips down the creases. Stiles flinched as he moved towards his sensitised dick but Derek kept moving down, a steady path until his finger reached the indent of his hole.

Stiles moaned and started to sit up trying to dislodge him, ‘no _please_ Derek, I’m not ready, _please’_ he pleaded softly. His head was still hazy from coming and he was starting to feel exhausted from the whole ordeal, his adrenaline had been pumping and his reserves were running low.

Derek shushed him, ‘don’t worry my lovely boy, I know what I’m doing, I’ll take care of you’ he tried to reassure.

Stiles whined still trying to sit up so Derek moved to kneel, pulling Stiles’ chest flush with his, his arms tight under Stiles arm pits. Stiles pulled his arms around Derek’s neck in this strange hug, he had no idea what he was doing but he was glad that Derek was being gentle.

Derek ran his hands soothingly up and down his back, fingertips trailing patterns against his over-heated skin.

He leant forward causing Stiles to lean back towards his heels. Derek stopped him so he was hovering halfway before one of his hands starting trailing down his back, lower and lower. He reached Stiles hole and Stiles turned his head into Derek’s neck whining whilst clinging on to him.

Derek shushed him and just lightly circled his rim with his hot, dry finger. Stiles held his breath as the motion continued and after a while, he let himself relax into it, this was ok, so long as he didn’t push any further. Stiles thighs were starting to shake from holding his position and when Derek noticed, he eased him back down again until they were just kneeling in front of each other.

Derek stared at him intently, Stiles peered back through watering eyes. He looked so much like the Derek he knew he could trust, he hoped desperately that somewhere he was still in there holding firm control to stop this from going too far. He felt hypnotised by the strange swirling in his eyes and didn’t move back when he came to cup his jaw softly with his hand before bringing him in for a kiss.

Stiles kissed back, sucking at Derek’s lips and pulling him in deeper. Derek reached for Stiles’ hand and brought it down between his legs to where his dick was resting hard against his stomach. Stiles gasped a breath against Derek’s mouth as Derek unfurled his fingers and placed it around his dick. It felt hot and smooth under his touch. With Derek’s guidance he stoked up and down a couple of times, stopping his movement when Derek took his own hand away but still leaving it in place.

Derek pulled back and stared at him intensely, breathing hotly, he whispered, ‘I’m going to take you Stiles... you’re always going to be mine.’

Stiles just stared at him slack jawed, his brain seemingly gone off line and into retreat. He made no effort to move whilst Derek seemed fired up suddenly as he eased himself out of Stiles’ grip and leapt off the bed in a flurry of movement. Stiles sat kneeling, hands lax either side of him, just watching.

Derek was back at the bed, imposing figure hovering over him before he came to sit back on the pillows behind Stiles. Stiles peered over his shoulder as Derek reached for him, manhandling him until he came to sit perched over his lap. He didn’t want to put his full weight on Derek, still resisting in some aspect of this. Derek forced his legs wider until he had to sit, straddling the back of his thighs. Derek pressed a hard hand against his back forcing him to bend forward, effectively presenting his ass in the most embarrassing way.

Stiles simply turned his head, closed his eyes and bit his lip. He was starting to feel like an outsider to the experience, he was aware of what was happening but felt like he was watching it. He was calm.

And fuck, if Derek... or whoever this person was, was going to kill him, at least he’d be with his mom again... she’d protect him.

Whilst he’d been lost in his thoughts, Derek had been smoothing his hands over Stiles’ ass. A finger trailed down his crease before a slicked digit began circling his hole again. Slow and steady with a growing pressure until it was able to slide in without resistance. Stiles grunted quietly at the intrusion but made no other response. Derek was breathing heavily behind him, his entire focus on Stiles’ hole laid out before him. He was taking his time which made it easier but Stiles felt a growing anger, this had been going on for a long time now and _where the hell was Scott?_ He couldn’t believe he’d been abandoned like this.

Another digit circled slowly before pushing in. Stiles breathed out steadily, pushing into it to help with the pressure, hands gripping Derek’s ankles. Derek was murmuring but Stiles could only pick up occasional words, mostly on the same theme of ‘ _beautiful’_ and ‘ _mine’_ as before. Stiles would roll his eyes if this situation wasn’t so fucked up.

A thought flickered into his mind that maybe after Derek fucked him, that would be enough to bring him back to himself... maybe that was the end goal for this poisoning, strange as that might be. He held onto that thin thread of hope as a third digit was prepped to enter him.

Derek’s breathing was coming harshly behind him as he fucked him slowly with three thick fingers, the slick sounds loud in the quiet room. Stiles was being pushed back and forth over Derek’s lap with the motion and he had to keep re-adjusting his sweaty hands on Derek’s legs to keep balance.

Slowly, Derek pulled out and Stiles could hear more sounds of wetness behind him. His stomach made a slow roll of sickening dread as he knew what was about to come. He clenched his eyes shut hard and waited to hear a thump of the front door, of Scott’s voice loudly interrupting... he faintly heard a car pass on the street outside, an evening bird song... but that was it.

Nothing was going to stop this.

He blinked hard as Derek’s hands came to rest on his hips before moving to pull on his shoulders to bring him seated up right again, he whined quietly, biting back his fear. Stiles waited for the next instruction as Derek shifted underneath him before pulling his hips up and back towards him. He felt the tip of what he knew to be Derek’s dick just under his hole. With a deep breath, Derek moved him down and Stiles took him in slowly, inch by slick inch until he was fully seated in his lap.

Stiles hung his head and panted feeling the stretch beneath him and how unfamiliar this felt. Derek was a hot line against him and seemed to be engulfing him in all senses, he could smell, hear and feel him absolutely inside and out like some intrinsic union. Derek was breathing hotly against his neck, ‘ _oh god Stiles, oh fuck’_ he panted.

After a minute of gathering themselves, Derek made a shift upwards and Stiles’ breath caught in his throat, oh god that was deep. He felt the shock of it roll through him as Derek pulled down again before thrusting up harder with intent. Stiles saw stars and gasped loudly. Derek grunted in reply, placing his hands firmly on Stiles’ hips and moving him as he wanted whilst he thrust up with a steady, powerful rhythm.

Stiles felt over-come with sensation, the slide of the movement felt like a hot heat inside him, there was friction but it was the kind of hurt that felt like heaven. He was letting out a steady line of gasps and groans as Derek worked beneath him, hands coming to clutch at Derek’s.

As the pounding continued, he felt sure that Derek must be close from the broken off noises he was making behind him. Derek suddenly pulled him off his dick completely, rolling Stiles around until he was laid beneath him.

Stiles lay shocked, feeling like a rag doll being tossed around and drained dry. He blinked up at Derek who had his arms tensed either side of his head, staring into him.

He smiled loosely at Stiles, he was flushed from his exertions, beads of sweat glistening on his forehead. His large dick was hanging heavy between them as he stared, ‘all mine Stiles, we’ll be together and you’ll never leave me... _all mine’_ he muttered before leaning in for a biting kiss. Stiles returned the aggression, biting back at Derek’s lower lip. Derek pulled back and growled before a grin spread over his face.

‘You’re just perfect, you know that?’ he questioned before leaning in to nuzzle his neck and suck again on one of the huge hickies he’d created earlier.

‘Gonna make you mine Stiles’ he sighed happily, reaching down and guiding his dick back into Stiles’ hole, ‘ _all mine’_ he whispered.

He hooked Stiles legs up either side of him and Stiles' mouth opened in shock at the feel of the new position whilst Derek sat back, hands resting on his stomach as he started to rock slowly, drawing it out. He threw his head back, still smiling. Stiles stared up at him as he moved languorously, dick just moving slowly back and forth inside him. He could feel the slight shocks of sensation as they shared the heat and intensity. He watched the way Derek’s muscles flexed and shone in the light, so powerful and aesthetically perfect. He couldn’t help but wish this was the Derek he knew and not some weird chemically produced situation.

Derek leaned forward with arms either sides of Stiles head, moving further into him and pushing his legs wide apart. He moved one hand to stroke the damp hair off Stiles’ forehead, smiled slightly before starting up a stronger rhythm, panting with the effort. Stiles couldn’t help but moan with each thrust that travelled so deep into the core of him, Derek picked it up further, moving strong and steady, arms tense. He dropped his head to Stiles’ neck and started mouthing at the skin, dragging tongue and teeth in sync with his thrusts.

Stiles moved his hands to Derek’s back and dragged his nails down him feeling the strong movement as their two bodies worked together, he hooked his feet up drawing Derek in closer, he could feel his own erection growing again in response to the heat building between them. He gasped, louder and louder, teeth finding Derek’s shoulder as he latched on.

Derek growled low in return, his own blunt teeth holding onto the crux of Stiles’ neck where it met his shoulder. His rocking was heavy and started becoming jerkier in movement, his feet slipping behind him on the bed as he tried getting in closer, harder, _more_. Stiles panted and flexed beneath him, both now searching for their own release in the over-heated room.

With the friction between their bodies pressed together, Stiles felt the build come before he climaxed again, gripping on tight to Derek with finger nails and mouth. He felt wrung out, no sense in his brain and no coherence of where he even was.

Derek was breathing so harshly it sounded like he was growling with each exhale, he was pushing hard, teeth constantly re-adjusting against Stiles skin. Slowly Stiles became aware of a strange sensation that Derek’s dick was starting to tug harder at his rim as it was travelling in and out... he vaguely realised in the back of his head that an alpha’s knot was apparently not myth. He flung his head back resignedly on the sheet and widened his legs letting Derek thrust deeper.

The knot was growing and Derek was sounding wilder and wilder, he wasn’t going to be able to carry on this movement much more and Stiles could barely even comprehend what was happening. He felt the teeth at his skin start to grip harder and with a further thrust, they broke the skin. He flinched back automatically at the sting, whining, just as Derek made a long hard drive seating himself deeply in Stiles.

Stiles was moved hard up the bed, legs wide, arms clutching at Derek’s shoulders as he found his release. Derek slumped into him, dick pulsing out wave after wave of come and he still was trying to get closer. Stiles huffed and petted his shoulder awkwardly.

Derek raised his head and stared at him intently, eyes swimming with red and lips darkened with Stiles' blood, ‘ _all mine’_ he murmured before dropping down again to find the groove his teeth had been in.

Stiles sighed, head lolling back as he let the pressure increase in his shoulder. He was sure he wasn’t imagining the heat flowing deep inside him as Derek kept on filling his hole, and the heat around the clamp Derek’s mouth had on his shoulder was growing too. He twitched slightly at the sensation and Derek responded by digging in deeper with his teeth. He flinched becoming aware that Derek’s claws were growing where his hands were buried in the sheets either side of his head.

He gazed out at his room in what felt like a drugged out state, Derek shifted as the grip of his teeth deepened further and Stiles cried out, the sound dimming as he felt a flash of white light behind his eyes before a strong burning heat tore through his veins.

He blacked out.

 

Scott and the Sheriff raced to the house. Scott knew something was wrong, they’d met the alpha who had poisoned Derek and apparently had a real vendetta against him. He wouldn’t say why but had kept him busy for so long, Scott knew there was a reason for it. He'd only managed to inflict minor injuries on him as he toyed with him giving cryptic answers about what had happened.

Scott had called the Sheriff on his way over knowing he’d never forgive himself if Stiles was in danger and he hadn’t done anything.

They reached the house and Scott could straight way smell the strange Wolfsbane that he’d tracked from Derek’s apartment. Why had he come to Stiles of all people? He couldn’t work it out. He’d been expecting to find a wolfed out Derek and Stiles using his Mountain Ash to keep him contained but the house was empty, he knew as soon as they pulled up and couldn’t hear any heart beats. He bounded ahead of the Sheriff and ran up the stairs where the scents were getting stronger. He flung the door to Stiles’ bedroom open and stared in horror.

Half of Stiles’ furniture was over-turned or clawed apart, there was blood sprayed around on the floor and bed and the unmistakable stench of sex hung heavy in the air.

His heart began racing, he was too late... surely they couldn’t be too late... not Stiles, Stiles always came out ok...

The Sheriff ran in behind him, ‘Stiles? Where the _hell_ is Stiles? Scott, what’s going on...’ he drifted off looking in horror around the room.

Even without werewolf powers, it was clear what had been going on in the room.

The Sheriff’s eyes widened in horror, ‘he’s ok, he’ll be ok, _right Scott?_ ’

He stared back, ‘absolutely, c’mon, I can trace where they’ve gone, lets go.’ He tried to bite down on the nausea he could feel rising from the clear under-lying scent of Stiles, a terrified and panicked Stiles.

Sirens blazing, the Sheriff speeded down the road leading out to the preserve. Both men were tense and silent in the car, Scott waiting to see or hear anything that might give away where they were. He gripped his phone in his hand, angry that he’d not gotten to Stiles earlier, angry that he took it for granted that he would be ok.

A flash of movement to the right and he thrust his hand in the air, ‘Woah, slow, I think I see something.’

He couldn’t make it out clearly in the dark, the Sheriff slowed and Scott pointed down a track. They reached a small dark clearing and Scott could make out what he thought were figures ahead. He could smell the Wolfsbane, strange and sickly in his nose. He couldn’t clearly make out the scents of who was there though, it was disorientating and he had to shake his head to gather himself.

He placed a hand on the John’s arm, ‘this may be dangerous’ he warned.

The Sheriff shook him off, ‘he’s my son damnit’ and he took out his gun as he yanked on the door to hurry out.

Both men came together and peered into the darkness, the headlights from the cruiser just not reaching far enough. The Sheriff took out a flash light from his pocket and hesitantly moved it in the direction of where he could hear breathing and faint snarling.

His hands clenched white in shock as he took in the figure of Derek wolfed out, crouched in a defensive position, eyes glowing scarlet. He snarled and bared his teeth angrily.

Scott held an arm out to the Sheriff as he tried to talk, ‘Derek, Derek man, it’s _me,_ Scott...’

Derek peered at him before snarling and snapping his jaw.

‘ _Fuck_ , I think he’s fully feral’ he whispered to the Sheriff.

John cleared his throat, ‘Derek... where’s Stiles? Is he hurt?’ His hand was shaking as the flash light wavered over the dark forms ahead.

Derek remained in position as the dark shape behind him seemed to stretch and shift. A slow stealthy walk to Derek’s side and a pair of glowing, swirling amber eyes peered out at them, unrecognising.

Scott gasped as the Sheriff took a stumble backwards, ‘ _Stiles_...?’ he whispered roughly.

The creature that had once been Stiles stalked purposefully forward, agile on all fours, inquisitive and sniffing the air, snarling silently showing a pair of flashing, pointed teeth.

John’s voice shook as he called out, ‘Stiles, come with us, we’ll...’

His words trailed off as the creature crouched before leaping towards him with a snap of teeth and a roar of rage.

Scott lunged in his path throwing him off balance and tumbling together to the side. Derek was over in a second, roaring at Scott flinging him away before going to Stiles’ side and licking and whining at him.

Stiles stood slowly, bared his teeth at the two men, eyeing them warily before turning and leaping off with Derek at his side, two dark figures of the night fading into the trees.

 

Scott sat dazed on the ground as he watched the Sheriff drop his gun, eyes staring wide.

‘ _My son...._ ’ he whispered, dropping to his knees, eyes heavy and dark.

‘I’ve lost my _son_.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback - in requests for more, I had only seen this as a one piece thing and I'm kinda scared to ruin the mood of this. I will think about it though and if anything good enough comes together I will do more... no promises for now though I'm afraid!


End file.
